Electopia
by KingofClubs102
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, so don't be too harsh. I hope you enjoy my story.


The year is 220X, the city, Electopia. Here there are buildings that are sky high. There  
  
are ruthless gangs and corrupt men all living in this area, but there are still people who try  
  
to uphold justice, those men are the police.  
  
This city is in the country of Yumland. The government of Yumland thinks Electopia is  
  
weak and has too many faults, it gives them a bad reputation. They want to destroy it, but  
  
they are afraid it would cause a rebellion. So they use gangs, or ninjas to destroy any  
  
threat. Here if you are strong you survive, and if you are weak you die, that is law of  
  
Electopia.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaah! Wa wa wa waaaaaahhh!" a baby cries out.  
  
"Jiro, Jiro my son Come here, look you have a little brother."  
  
"A little.brother?"  
  
"Look at his blue eyes and shiny blond hair."  
  
"His name will be.Hero."  
  
Three men stand on top of a blimp, one has a long red jacket, his name is Zero  
  
Takagawa, he is the leader of the Red Jacket gang.  
  
"It's quiet Zero" One man spoke up.  
  
"Yes, too quiet."  
  
Suddenly the two men standing next to Zero get cut in half. Three government ninjas  
  
appear.  
  
"Hello Zero, it's nice to meet again." Said Zaku, the leader of them, grinning.  
  
"You monster! You won't win in the end Zaku" Zero said angrily.  
  
"If you are strong you live, and if you're weak you die. That is the truth to  
  
Electopia Mr. Zero!"  
  
Zaku takes out his old traditional Japanese saber and goes right through Zero with it.  
  
"You'll get yours.aaahh" Zero says with his last breath.  
  
"Heh, don't for get to attach the C-4 to the blimp" Zaku disappears.  
  
18 years later  
  
The year is 22XX, Jiro's little brother, Hero, looks up to him as his hero. Jiro has  
  
stone blue eyes with hair so blonde, it's almost white he is about 5'10. He  
  
doesn't wear the usual out fit that a cop wears though. He wears a green jacket, a black  
  
shirt, black pants that are a little torn, and boots. Hero is 5'8 he's a 17 year old that wants  
  
to be a cop when he gets older, like his brother. Hero wears a white jacket, blue vest, a  
  
black shirt, black pants, and boots. 7 years ago their parents died, when they were  
  
shot by the government. Their car was mistaken for a murderous criminal's car, at least  
  
that's what they what the Song family to believe, Jiro believes the  
  
government was just afraid, because they knew that the government was  
  
planning to get rid of Electopia because it had too many errors. The government thinks  
  
Electopia is bad for their reputation.  
  
"Jiro come inside" it was Mr. Chow, Jiro's superior officer.  
  
He had very narrow eyes you could barely see it but his eyes were yellow, he had  
  
greased back hair and he was 6 feet tall.  
  
Jiro enters. "Jiro I need you to go to the East ocean, there has been a sighting of  
  
an unidentified flying object."  
  
"Right now? but, I'm-"  
  
"Now! Take one of the hover platforms outside."  
  
A hover platform was a metal platform only enough room for 1 person it had metal  
  
railing to keep you from falling off.  
  
Jiro leaves the police station.  
  
"Sorry Hero but I have to go."  
  
"But why Jiro?" say hero despairingly  
  
"Sorry Hero."  
  
Jiro gets on the hover platform and takes off.  
  
Mean while. the Red Jacket gang approaches  
  
"Captain Proto we've nearly past East Ocean"  
  
"Good Zaku, we'll land there at that construction site. After we take over this city  
  
we can use it as our base for the fight against the government. We'll make those pig  
  
headed government dogs pay for their crimes. For Zero!"  
  
"For Zero!" three of the Red Jacket gang members yell, including Zaku.  
  
Zaku walks away from the crowd on the air ship.  
  
"The Red Jacket gang will fall with Electopia. Heh heh ha ha ha!"  
  
Every one in the Red Jacket gang had to wear either a red jacket or a red suit with a  
  
yellow scarf. Proto wore a red suit a long scarf with, white boots and gloves, he has a red  
  
helmet with a shaded eye piece shaped like a triangle on his right eye. He has green hair  
  
and red eyes. Although he wasn't a cruel, selfish, barbaric pirate, he is serious and  
  
vengeful. The second in command was Zaku. Unlike the other members he wears a light  
  
blue shirt with a dark blue vest, light blue pants, and blue boots. He had black hair with a  
  
strand of gray.  
  
Jiro has finally caught up with the air craft.  
  
"Ah, I see it. Huh it's landing? There at that construction site, that's where its  
  
landing, I'll hide there to see what, whoever's up there, is planning."  
  
Jiro arrives before the Red Jacket group landed.  
  
"It couldn't be, it is, it's those air pirates I saw on TV when we were at the  
  
hospital where Hero was born. They were all suppose to have died in that red Jacket gang  
  
blimp."  
  
The air craft lands, Proto and the other members of the group step out.  
  
"Proto let's expand our territory, we'll need all the land and weapons we can get  
  
to take down the government."  
  
"I know, but-" Zaku cuts him off.  
  
"I know your young but you must do this for your father."  
  
"Of course I wasn't thinking of quitting. For father!"  
  
"For Zero!" All the members of the Red Jacket gang yell.  
  
"No! I will not let you make the people of Electopia suffer because of your own  
  
selfish reasons" Jiro stops hiding and yells.  
  
"How Dare you insult Captain Proto!" One man yells.  
  
Proto says "I only seek justice for the crimes done to my family. And who might  
  
you be?"  
  
Jiro is 25 and Proto is only 19.  
  
"I am justice, I am the savior, the protector of Electopia. I am Jiro Song!"  
  
Zaku whispers to himself "No if proto dies then, it will be over, the Red Jackets must  
  
destroy the city for us so we won't have a revolution, or at least own it so the government  
  
may attack this place as an excuse for destroying it." Zaku then yells out "Dangit Proto  
  
don't die!"  
  
"Heh, Zaku I can't believe you think I'll lose"  
  
"You fool! Leave Electopia or face my blade!" Jiro says.  
  
Jiro charges at with his sword Proto, Proto doges the sword with ease. He goes behind  
  
Jiro and cuts his arm off and then cuts through his torso.  
  
"Fool! I am Proto of the Red Jacket gang I can not be beaten so easily" Proto  
  
says arrogantly. "Lets leave this area men. At least we can do this man that."  
  
Hero finds the construction site.  
  
"Jiro! Jiro! Where are you! Huh rain drops heh it's raining. Jiro guess what! Fine,  
  
I'll tell you, I'm a cop now just like you brother!"  
  
Hero then sees blood trickle from the corner infront of him.  
  
"No! It can't be. Please don't."  
  
Hero walks by and sees his brother's dead body.  
  
"No! No! No no no no. Why! Brother I'll make you proud. I'll avenge your death I'll find your murderer!  
7 years later  
  
Hero is walking to his station.  
  
"Mr. Chow do you have any thing on the Red Jacket Group."  
  
"Hero! You're fired."  
  
"What! I don't understand. Why?"  
  
"You're so concerned about avenging your brother, you were blinded and  
  
almost got your partner killed yesterday. You left him because you heard about a  
  
sighting of Proto. Get out of my office."  
  
Hero leaves the station.  
  
"I guess he's right. But why? Why me? I'm all alone now aahh! I need you  
  
brother! I need you."  
  
Hero starts to cry.  
  
"No! I am not weak, I am strong. I will survive!"  
  
Dark clouds brew over Electopia.  
  
"Mr. Zaku! Are the blimps full of bombs ready?"  
  
"Yes. The blimps are in position, once they hit all the areas of Electopia at 12  
  
noon every thing will be in chaos. Then our craft will land in the center of the city and we  
  
will take over easily."  
  
"Yes it is time call upon the blimps attack Electopia! For Zero" Exclaims Proto.  
  
Hero looks up, he sees four blimps one going east, one going north, on going west,  
  
And one was going south.  
  
"What is that? Hero gazes in wonder.  
  
Suddenly the clock tower rings. "Dong! Dong! Dong!"  
  
On the second ring the blimps hit causing fires to spread all over the city.  
  
Hero sees a Red Jacket ship land on the roof of the factory in the middle of the city.  
  
Every one was running through the streets, it was chaos. Then gun shots were fired from  
  
some reckless Red Jacket members, they were probably drunk. Hero runs to the building  
  
where Proto and his men entered.  
  
"Proto!" Screams Hero.  
  
"Who is that boss?"  
  
"I don't know but he looks familiar. Oh now I remember, you must be related to  
  
Jiro Song. Are you seeking for revenge? I think we are alike in that way,. I mean we both  
  
want justice for what was done wrong to us."  
  
"Do you think this is justice? People are dieing out there. You're sick.?"  
  
Proto narrows he eyes. Zaku Was standing behind Proto, he was leaning against a  
  
wall, now he had all gray hair.  
  
"Men leave, go through out the city to claim your prize, steal to your hearts desire."  
  
"But Proto."  
  
"Now!"  
  
Both Hero and Proto unsheathe there swords. Proto jumps behind Hero and tries to slash  
  
but only succeeded in ripping his clothe.  
  
"I do this now for my brother, Jiro!"  
  
A gun shot is fired. Proto was shot by Zaku.  
  
"Why Zaku why?"  
  
An elevator opens with government men in green and yellow suits. Then another door opens and more continue to arrive. Some even some from stairs.  
  
"I understand now. Aaahh I was such a fool." Said Proto with a little life in him  
  
"Proto do you know who I am? I'm the one that killed your father. Ha ha ha"  
  
he said spitefully.  
  
"Nno...ooo."  
  
Proto Spits out blood and dies. Hero then hero charges at Zaku, but only to be shot  
  
many times. It was the same through all of Elctopia. Red Jacket members were thrown in  
  
jail or executed.  
  
Many of the civilians of Electopia were either put in jail or they got away. Electopia was  
  
torn down in the year 22XX, and then it was rebuilt in 22XX. 


End file.
